


Rush

by Salmon_I



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Everyone on this show is an adrenaline junky, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, that's my take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "I'd ask if you were all crazy but clearly I know the answer." Adrian turned back, but his amused smile faded into something stern when he caught his look. "Deran, no.""Just once.""I am not crazy.""Says the guy who tried to surf the twenty foot wave with me.""We broke both our boards and almost ran out of air before we surfaced. We were stuck under for almost five minutes.""So you're saying this isn't exciting enough for you?"





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I got to the end of S2. So I'm going to say it happened before the end of S2. It's kind of painful to think of them recreating this jump otherwise.

The idea hit him one day when they were walking a stretch of the beach. "Remember when we talked about going cliff jumping in Belize?"

"I remember when you tried to talk me into cliff jumping at that fall near San Ignacio and I said no." Adrian returned without missing a beat.

"But you wanted to say yes."

"Oh, really?"

"I could tell. If we'd been alone that day you would have done it."

"Says who?" Adrian's grin was flirtatious as he turned to face him, walking backwards.

"Says the guy who never told his brothers who first suggested to him jumping off Smurf's roof into the pool."

"We were teenagers then."

"We were in our twenties when we jumped off that balcony in the hotel in Costa Rica." Deran reminded him.

"Remind me again - isn't that the hotel we're banned for life from?"

"Sure, play innocent. I know you love the rush as much as I do."

"Okay, is this an attempt to talk me into cliff jumping again?"

"You know my brothers and I jumped off that crane once?" Deran pointed to where it was still parked, construction being what it was.

Adrian glanced over to where it sat with it's hook over the water. "You did not."

"We totally did."

"I'd ask if you were all crazy but clearly I know the answer." Adrian turned back, but his amused smile faded into something stern when he caught his look. "Deran, no."

"Just once."

"I am not crazy."

"Says the guy who tried to surf the twenty foot wave with me."

"We broke both our boards and almost ran out of air before we surfaced. We were stuck under for almost five minutes."

"So you're saying this isn't exciting enough for you?" Deran teased, waiting. He saw the way Adrian's eyes flickered to the crane. He hadn't been kidding that Adrian enjoyed the rush, too. How else had they first become friends?

"I'm saying I'm not getting arrested with you."

"We won't get arrested. We wait for the guy to go to lunch. That's what we did last time."

"Yah, and the fact they know someone did it once means they probably have more precautions in place."

"Please, have you met our city government?"

"Okay, point. Still a no."

"You turning into a chicken on me?” Deran tormented

“Oh, so now we’re resorting to insults from when we were ten. Are you gonna bawk too?” Adrian shot back.

“Bawk bawk bawk.” Deran didn’t hesitate.

“So mature.”

“Bawk bawk bawk bawk.”

Adrian tried to hide the laugh bubbling up by shoving him when he drew closer. “Not convincing me.”

“Okay, I mean I guess you’ll just have to watch as I do it alone. Bail me out if the cops show.”

“Deran…”

“He’s going on lunch right now.” He began to back away toward the crane.

“Deran, don’t… I’m not… shit.” He heard Adrian curse behind him, but didn’t glance back until he was already climbing up the ironwork. Adrian was right behind him.

“What was that about not being crazy?” He teased.

“Screw this.” Adrian suddenly grabbed the bars beneath their feet and dropped down to swing freely below. He swung easily between the bars, rather than having to ease his way carefully between. He passed Deran’s position quickly.

“Oh, now it’s on!” Deran grinned as he copied him from inside the structure - using the upper bars to race him toward the top.

“So fucking high.” Adrian glanced up at him as they came to a stop, and Deran laughed, swinging to the outside of the crane.

“Ready?”

“Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Too late to chicken out now!”

Adrian took a deep breath and released his hold on the bars, curling to flip his body into a diving position. Deran gave a whoop as he watched his lean body move gracefully through the air - far different from the flailing of some of his brothers when they’d pulled this stunt. He knifed into the water - the splash fairly light given the height he’d jumped from. He didn’t surface right away, and he found himself searching the water with concern, before he reappeared several feet from where he’d dived..

Adrian switched easily on his back to look up at him. “Who’s the chicken now?!” He challenged.

Deran felt like he hadn’t stopped smiling since they started teasing each other about the possibility of diving from the crane. He let go himself, turning himself in the air to dive headfirst as well. He heard Adrian’s own shout of excitement, even as he felt the familiar rush through his veins - his heart thundering in his chest as the water drew closer. He cut through it, letting the momentum carry him down and to the side, avoiding the bottom and reorienting his senses.

Instead of surfacing right away, he glanced around - spotting where Adrian was treading water not far from him. He pushed himself forward, grabbing onto one ankle to yank the other down. Adrian had presence of mind not to shout, but the closed mouth sound of outrage he made carried through the water. When his boyfriend tried to grab onto him to retaliate, Deran rolled away, kicking back to the surface.

“You jerk!” Adrian complained, when he surfaced a moment later, but his eyes were bright.

Unable to resist, Deran pulled him forward to capture his lips with his own. Adrian gave in, both of them using their legs and one arm to keep treading as they deepened the kiss. He felt Adrian’s hand grip his hair, even as his own gripped his neck, holding him close.

They would have to get going soon - before the cops arrived - but Deran let himself enjoy this moment a bit longer. Their being able to kiss like this. Openly. Carefree. That was a rush all its own. One he would never grow tired of.

_FIni_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come jabber to me on tumblr: Salmonthestoryteller


End file.
